


Stumble (tentative title)

by trulyteru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Levi is an overworked asshole, M/M, Med Student!Eren, One-sided feelings, Some medical type legal trouble is mentioned, and Eren can't text, but eren can't, but i can't bear to change it now, he just can't, i'm so sorry about that bit, jean is in love with eren, levi likes to curse, should i tag for language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyteru/pseuds/trulyteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hadn't been watching where he was going. He had been too busy juggling (almost literally) all of his text books and notebooks. He had rounded a corner and smashed into a hard figure and everything fell—raining papers and pencils onto the sidewalk. He looked up, shocked and tried to stutter out an apology, but it died on his lips as he met the eyes of the man in front of him.</p><p>They were cold eyes, with steely grey-blue irises. Narrow, but that may have been the glare the man was directing at him.</p><p>Eren swallowed and tried again.</p><p>“S-sorry. I wasn't paying attention.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Look Like You Need This

**Author's Note:**

> Overworked Lawyer!Levi and Medical Student!Eren.
> 
> I originally wrote this little... (drabble? can I call it a drabble?) for EreRi/RiRen week (Day 2: Laughter, for those keeping track at home). You can find the original, as well as the other six stories, on my tumblr: http://trulyteru.tumblr.com/search/my+writing
> 
> (how do i use these tags i don't know what to put down oh god please don't judge me i'm new to this site)

 

Eren hadn't been watching where he was going. He had been too busy juggling (almost literally) all of his text books and notebooks. He had rounded a corner and smashed into a hard figure and everything fell—raining papers and pencils onto the sidewalk. He looked up, shocked and tried to stutter out an apology, but it died on his lips as he met the eyes of the man in front of him.

They were cold eyes, with steely grey-blue irises. Narrow, but that may have been the glare the man was directing at him.

Eren swallowed and tried again.

“S-sorry. I wasn't paying attention.”

“I can see that, brat.” The man's voice was as cold as his eyes, Eren thought. He gave Eren a once-over, only to shake his head and move on. “Watch where you're going.”

Eren numbly watched the man leave, but a paper fluttering down the sidewalk caught his attention. With a yelp, he immediately dropped to his knees and attempted to gather his dropped things.

Maybe he shouldn't carry so much junk around with him next time... That ass had been amazing.

  
  


Levi rubbed his temples as he sat at a coffee shop. It was a rare moment where he could sit and relax and not be bothered by work. Erwin was running him ragged lately and Hange was just impossible. There was no telling what was going on in Hange's head lately, but whatever it was, Levi wanted noting to do with it.

After the fiasco where they'd covered his apartment in glitter for “an experiment”, he honestly didn't want to test his luck with them any more than he had to.

Sitting in that crowded coffee shop, Levi couldn't help but think about that kid from earlier. He'd had the strangest colored eyes he'd ever seen—sea green, like the ocean. Ignore the fact that he'd been ridiculously good looking; clean tan skin, broad shoulders. He looked like he worked out a bit. Either that, or he had toned up by carrying all those text books (Levi remembered those days).

Why was he even thinking of that kid? It had been a moment where they'd run into each other and the kid had stuttered and blushed. It had been kind of adorable, Levi guessed. It wasn't likely that they'd meet again.

Levi finished off his tea before standing up and heading to the door. His lunch break was almost over, as much as he didn't want to go back to that stuffy office filled with in competent fuckheads.

The door opened just as he reached it and, for the second time that day, he found a hard body colliding with his. He bit back a retort when he realized he was, once again, looking into Caribbean blue-green eyes.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.”

When the kid threw his head back and began laughing, Levi knew he was fucked then.

  
  


Eren couldn't help it: he laughed. He stood in the doorway of the coffee shop and laughed his head off. It maybe shouldn't have been as funny as it was, but that didn't stop him. He couldn't stop.

He'd only just been thinking, “It'd be funny as hell if that guy was in here!” and bam! There he was! Eren had run right into him _again_ for the second time that day!

He quirked an eyebrow at Eren, arms crossed over his chest (they were both ignoring the people who had turned to look at what was going on).

“It isn't that funny, kid.”

Eren caught his breath and reached a hand up to wipe away the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes—he'd laughed so hard he'd started crying.

“I run into you twice, and you don't think it's funny?” Eren couldn't stop the grin if he'd wanted to. The man's face was schooled into a perfect mask of indifference; Eren couldn't tell if he was amused or not, or, well, anything. He just stared right at Eren, in a way that made Eren feel kind of exposed.

It was kind of thrilling, in a weird way.

“Lemme buy you a drink, to apologize.” Eren moved toward the counter; the man didn't follow. Instead, he reached for the door and started out.

“I was just leaving. Thanks, but no thanks.”

Eren reached for his arm without thinking. He stopped when he saw the man recoil away from his touch (that was weird; was he one of those germophobes?). “Can I at least give you my number?”

The man stopped and turned to give Eren a look (at least, his expression looked a little bit different from the indifference from a bit ago, so Eren counted that as a win). “I don't even know your name, brat.”

“It's Eren,” he answered, not missing a beat. “I'm Eren Jaeger. And you're...?”

“Late for work.” Eren was disappointed with the answer. It probably showed on his face, because the man sighed and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a business card and held it out. “I may regret this later,” Eren caught him grumble beneath his breath. Louder, he added, “Levi.”

“Levi...” He took the card and looked at it. “I'll call you.”

Levi looked unconvinced for a moment, then shrugged and turned back to the door. “See you around, Jaeger.”

  
  


Levi should have known better. The kid probably wasn't even twenty yet and he'd given him his personal cell number.

There had just been something infectious about that laugh, about the kid's smile; and his fucking kicked-puppy face when Levi had tried to leave without giving his name, that had to have been illegal. What the hell had that been about? They'd literally ran into each other twice. That didn't mean it was fate, or whatever (not that Levi believed in that shit).

(There was something else, too. The kid's name, Jaeger, sounded really fucking familiar... Where had he heard it before?)

Why had he given the kid his number, then?

He didn't really expect Eren to text him or call him. He was surprised (pleasantly so, but he'd never admit it outloud) when his phone buzzed in his pocket with a text from a number he didn't recognize.

  
  


_(xxx-xxx-2344, received at 18:03, September 17)_

_I hope I didnt get you in trouble at work?_

  
  


Levi snorted as he put his phone back down. It buzzed (obnoxiously loud, now that it was on his desk and not in his pocket) again with a second text. He snatched it up and glared.

  
  


_(xxx-xxx-2344, received at 18:05, September 17)_

_Ps, its Eren_

  
  


As if Levi hadn't guessed as much. He rolled his eyes and put his phone down again. He turned back to his paper work. Another buzz on the desk nearly made him jump.

  
  


_(xxx-xxx-2344, received at 18:10, September 17)_

_O good Im glad I was kinda worried_

  
  


Levi wondered what the fuck the kid was talking about for a second, only to belatedly realized he had subconsciously replied to his second text. How had he done that? He toyed with the idea of not answering, of dropping the conversation there, but his fingers had other plans.

  
  


_(xxx-xxx-0921, sent at 18:14, September 17)_

_You don't even know me. Why were you worried?_

  
  


_(xxx-xxx-2344, received at 18:15, September 17)_

_I want to know you n I can worry if I want to its a free country_

  
  


Levi couldn't help but find his atrocious grammar endearing. Wait, “endearing”? Really? No. It wasn't endearing. It was annoying. Obnoxious. The kid was an idiot. Before he could add on to that thought, his phone buzzed again.

  
  


_(xxx-xxx-2344, received at 18:20, September 17)_

_If Im botherin you I can leave you alone_

  
  


_(xxx-xxx-0921, sent at 18:22, September 17)_

_I didn't say you were bothering me, brat._

  
  


Levi put his phone in his pocket and sighed. There was no help for it; there was no way he could focus on his work now. It was probably for the best; everyone else had gone home twenty minutes ago.

Erwin poked his head into the room just as Levi was filing his paperwork and grabbing his keys.

“I knew you'd still be here. Haven't you been working too much lately?”

Levi shrugged into his coat. “I'm leaving now.”

“On time, for once.” The chuckle in Erwin's voice did not go unnoticed. “Take tomorrow off. You deserve a break and we've got the Jaeger case under control.”

 _Jaeger_. Levi paused as he was buttoning his coat. _Jaeger_. He turned to Erwin with a frown. “Doctor Jaeger.” He'd been staring at the name all day and it hadn't clicked until just then. Grisha Jaeger was a doctor who was charged with the “accidental” killing of a patient. Levi and Erwin both agreed it was foul play, but not on Jaeger's part. Someone was out to make Grisha look bad and they were pretty fucking sure they knew who it was.

“Yeah? You've been working on the case all day. Is there something going on?”

Levi's phone buzzed in his pocket again.

“No. It's fine.”

Erwin didn't look convinced, but he also knew Levi well enough to know that Levi wasn't going to divulge information that he didn't think Erwin needed to know. He shrugged.

“Enjoy your day off tomorrow. If I need you, I'll call you.”

Levi didn't answer as he walked past his friend and down the hall. He didn't pull his phone out of his pocket until he was in the elevator going doing to the parking garage.

  
  


_(xxx-xxx-2344, received at 18:25, September 17)_

_Thats cool Im glad_

  
  


_(xxx-xxx-2344, received at 18:30, September 17)_

_Are you busy tomarrow?_

  
  


Levi actually flinched at Eren's spelling. Fuck, that was atrocious.

  
  


_(xxx-xxx-0921, sent at 18:32, September 17)_

_Why? Are you asking me out?_

  
  


_(xxx-xxx-2344, received at 18:30, September 17)_

_yea_

  
  


Levi had to admit, the kid was honest. He liked that.

  
  


_(xxx-xxx-0921, sent at 18:33, September 17)_

_I'm free tomorrow. Meet me at Sina Coffee at eleven._

  
  


_(xxx-xxx-2344, received at 18:34, September 17)_

_Ill see you there!_

  
  


Levi had a feeling he might regret this decision, but, at the same time, who the hell cared? It'd been far too long since he'd gone out with anyone. At least the kid was cute.

He just couldn't tell Erwin that he was related to their current client.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will hopefully be written...soon?
> 
> I am moving at the end of the month, though... So, we'll see what happens. :D
> 
> If you're going to Anime Mid-Atlantic next weekend, drop me a line (either here or on Tumblr!) and hopefully we can meet up!


	2. I've Never Met Someone Like You Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren had been an unusual teenager. He didn't spend a lot of time thinking about the opposite gender (well, really, in his case, it was the same gender, but the point is made) or really trying to figure out his sexuality. He knew what he was attracted to (men) but he didn't know what stimulated him.
> 
> There was a difference between attraction and sexual attraction. Eren did not recognize this until he was eighteen and pushed into the back seat of his car with Reiner on top of him. That had been attraction at its core. He had found Reiner attractive, had flirted, and Reiner had seduced him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no seen, AO3! Here is the long awaited part 2 to this thrilling Ereri Week shenanigans.
> 
> A year and four months late.
> 
> Sorry! Please enjoy!

Eren had been an unusual teenager. He didn't spend a lot of time thinking about the opposite gender (well, really, in his case, it was the same gender, but the point is made) or really trying to figure out his sexuality. He knew what he was attracted to (men) but he didn't know what stimulated him.

There was a difference between attraction and sexual attraction. Eren did not recognize this until he was eighteen and pushed into the back seat of his car with Reiner on top of him. That had been attraction at its core. He had found Reiner attractive, had flirted, and Reiner had seduced him.

Eren had not found Reiner sexually attractive.

It had been an awkward situation. They ended up breaking it off and staying friends despite everything. Reiner was now with Bertholdt, who was awkward and adorable, and they were happy. Knowing that made Eren happy.

Eren didn't date anyone else until he graduated. He and Jean were an on-again-off-again couple in the months following high school and between Uni. Jean couldn't understand why Eren didn't want to have sex and Eren couldn't really explain it so they fought about it a lot. Jean kept pushing, Eren kept pushing back. Mikasa stepped in and ended it for good (at least, for that moment). It was the last time the two would try dating.

It was sophomore year at Uni, when Eren met Levi. They hit it off surprisingly well. Levi was one of the lawyers who helped bail his dad out when that guy tried to frame him for killing all those people at the hospital (it's a long story; we'll save that for another day).

Levi was the first person Eren could say he was sexually attracted to—and it was a weird feeling, when he realized it. They had been dancing around each other (well, really, Eren had been dancing around Levi, who had been hinting _very obviously_ for several weeks while Eren kept making excuses as to why he shouldn't stay over) until, finally...

 

Eren and Levi were sitting on the couch. They were leaning comfortably against each other as they watched a Korean horror movie (they were Eren's favorites). The two had been meeting up like this for roughly six months now, ever since Levi and Mr. Smith had cleared his father's name and let Dr. Jaeger get back to work at the hospital. Eren was comfortable with the arrangement, but Levi...

Levi slid his arm around Eren's shoulders about halfway through the movie (he was getting bored, the plot and gore really did nothing for him) and pulled the younger man against him. Levi's lips found Eren's skin, right beneath his ear, and the brunet stiffened immediately. He could feel the glare Levi was now directing at him.

“The fuck.”

It wasn't a question and Eren knew it. He turned red and tried to keep his face turned away, but Levi wasn't having it. The dark haired man reached up and pulled Eren's hair, twisted his head so he would look at Levi.

“What is it? The fuck am I doing wrong?”

Eren shook his head quickly. “You're not doing anything wrong.”

It was obvious that Levi didn't understand; his face was painfully blank—though his eyes were dark; his pupils were dilated and the sight did some strange things to Eren's body that he didn't quite understand. He licked his lips before he took a deep breath.

“I... I've never done this before.”

“I can see that, dipshit,” Levi answered coldly. His tone made Eren wince visibly. He sighed and reached for the remote to turn off the annoying sounds of screaming teenagers and overly dramatic gore. “Alright. There's more to this than you being a virgin.”

Eren nodded slowly. His fingers twirled around each other (a nervous habit) as he opened his mouth. “I...” Gott, this was awkward. How was he supposed to explain that he didn't really react sexually to normal people, but, holy hell, Levi did things to him!?

“Scheiße, Levi.” He tried again. “I've never done this before, because...” He was red as a tomato, he just knew it. “I... I'm sorry...”

 

It was no secret (at least, not to Levi) that Eren wasn't a sexual person. It had been obvious from day one. It was frustrating (to say the least), but he figured Eren would eventually open up and they could talk about it like adults.

Six months and they still hadn't talked about it.

Levi sat back and watched Eren closely as he fumbled around the topic. It was adorable that he was so flustered. Levi liked seeing Eren blush and turn red (he couldn't help but wonder how red Eren could get before he burst), but he couldn't be distracted. Not this time, not from this conversation. He was going to get the truth out of Eren today, whether the boy liked it or not.

And, if it ended up ruining whatever relationship they had, so be it. Levi could deal with the consequences.

“Just spit it out, Eren.”

Again, the boy winced. Levi felt a little bad, being so tough on him (but he didn't let it show) but not bad enough to stop while they were finally getting somewhere.

“I...I've never met someone like you before.” Levi's eyebrow raised quizzically. “I... mein gott, Levi, you _do_ things to me that no on else has ever done!”

Levi crossed his arms over his chest. “Hardly.”

“N-no! I mean, you make me feel...” Eren waved his hands around helplessly for a moment. When Levi didn't respond, he deflated and added weakly, “weird...”

“Weird.” Levi echoed expressionlessly. Eren nodded and drew his legs to his chest.

 

Eren, clumsily, told Levi about Reiner, how they were a couple and how they didn't have sex because Eren just wasn't into it. He told Levi about Jean, how they fought about it often because Eren didn't know how to explain it (not that he did now, but he _was_ trying).

He tried to explain that Levi caused his body to react in a way that it's never done before. Eren, having gone through sex ed and gotten the whole biological life lesson from his father, knew what he was feeling, but it still scared him.

“I...scare you?” Levi's voice was quiet. Eren looked up at him for the first time since he'd turned off the movie. Levi's expression was as guarded as ever, but Eren could read (from his eyes) that Levi was actually hurt by that comment.

“N-no, not you!” Eren was very quick to correct himself. “N-not you, really. Just... Just my feelings. My reactions to you.” He reached over and held out his hand (but didn't actually touch). “You don't scare me.”

Levi looked at Eren's hand for a moment, then up to his face. “Can I kiss you?”

Eren hesitated a second. He thought quickly (did he want Levi to kiss him? Did he want to run away? Why? How? _this is too much, too much_...), then nodded slowly.

The couch shifted as Levi moved closer to the brunet. One of his hands cupped Eren's face, his thumb traced Eren's jaw. Eren held his breath as Levi started to lean in, but he stopped. Levi's breath ghosted over Eren's lips.

“Breathe, Eren.”

He did; the breath he was holding was released slowly and he took in another, just as Levi leaned in and pressed their lips together. Levi's were moist (not too wet) and smooth (not chapped). He was gentle as he caressed Eren's, his thumb rubbing circles against Eren's cheek.

Eren couldn't bite back his whimper, even if we wanted to.

Levi pulled back, pressed his forehead against Eren's and let out a slow breath.

“Basically... You've never had sex before, because no one else could turn you on?” Eren nodded (it was crude, but pretty much accurate). Levi couldn't help but snort at that. “You're really something, Jaeger.”

Eren smiled crookedly. “Thank you, sir,” he answered without thinking.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Don't 'sir' me.”

“Thank you, ma'am.”

Levi groaned and pulled away from Eren fully—much to the brunet's torn amusement and disappointment. Levi leaned back against the couch and glared at Eren. “You're impossible.”

“So you've told me a dozen times.”

“Just get over here.”

Eren hesitated—probably too long because Levi reached forward and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. He tugged and suddenly Eren was sprawled on top of him (one leg on either side of Levi's waist).

“If it becomes too much, tell me and we can stop.”

Eren nodded, flushed and nervous, but he relaxed when Levi kissed him. He relaxed into the kisses, into Levi's toned body.

He could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll have the next chapter ready for you in the next couple of days.


	3. Over Worked, Under Paid, Under Appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi worked way too many hours in a day. He woke up promptly every morning at six am. He was out the door within a half hour to start his day at the office at seven. He usually did not return home until late, eight or nine, where he'd stumble into the apartment, barely conscious. Eren would take his coat and briefcase and put them away before serving his boyfriend the microwave-heated dinner he'd made earlier.
> 
> It was like that every day, every morning.

Levi worked way too many hours in a day. He woke up promptly every morning at six am. He was out the door within a half hour to start his day at the office at seven. He usually did not return home until late, eight or nine, where he'd stumble into the apartment, barely conscious. Eren would take his coat and briefcase and put them away before serving his boyfriend the microwave-heated dinner he'd made earlier.

It was like that every day, every morning. Eren hated seeing Levi look so ragged. Every morning, he tried to talk Levi into taking a day off , some time to himself – “The work will still be there tomorrow!” – but Levi would have none of it. He would kiss Eren before leaving for work and that was it.

There was no time for breaks, no time for himself. There was too much work that had to get done and no one else could really be trusted to do good enough of a job. Levi was really the one running the company, or so that's how he felt. Lately, Erwin has been away on business trips and would leave Levi in charge, so it wasn't that far off the mark.

He didn't get paid enough for the stress it caused.

 

Eren didn't see Levi enough. They had been together for going on six years and he could count, on one hand, the number of dates they had gone on (it was five). Levi had been putting in more and more hours at work the last couple of years, ever since they began to grow bigger (they were a lawyer firm; they'd helped Eren's dad out the year he and Levi had met and that had given them a huge boost in clientele. He trusted Levi and Erwin knew what they were doing. Especially if they were bringing in enough cash for the two of them to live so comfortably!)

He missed the days where they would sit together on the couch after Levi got home from work and watch a movie, or read together, or even just sit and talk. Eren has been sitting on the couch alone for the past six months or so. He hadn't felt so lonely since Mikasa went to Uni and he hadn't followed (eventually, he did, but not to the same institution).

Curled on the couch, Eren wondered if, if he asked insistently, he could get Levi to go out with him again this weekend. He knew they both needed it...almost desperately. If Levi worked again...

Eren closed his eyes and tried not to cry.

 

It was later than usual when Levi finally pushed open the door to his and Eren's apartment (almost eleven thirty). Eren was stretched out across the couch, his chest rising and falling gently as he slept. Even as tired as Levi was, he couldn't help but feel warmth spread through his body at the sight. Eren was always there for him, waiting up; he always had dinner ready for Levi when he came home and he kept the apartment clean (to Levi's standards; it had taken a year of “training”, but the kid had learned pretty quickly).

What had Levi done for Eren last...?

Levi couldn't remember. The thought was disheartening and...simply? Disgusting. He was always asking Levi to stay home. Maybe, tomorrow...?

He sighed to himself, knowing that just couldn't happen. Not tomorrow. Erwin wasn't going to be back until the weekend. Those idiots couldn't be trusted, not a bit. Too many big cases were coming up and they needed him there.

Levi set his briefcase down and peeled off his coat before hanging it up. He moved to kneel next to the couch and gently shook Eren awake.

“Oi, brat.”

“Nn... H-huh? Levi...?” Eren's gorgeous eyes opened, blinking lazily up at his boyfriend. Levi couldn't help the small smirk that brought up one corner of his mouth as Eren rubbed his eyes. “What time is it...?”

“It's after eleven. C'mon, brat, let's get to bed.”

Eren started to nod sleepily and stood up. He paused as they walked past the kitchen. “Did you eat...?”

Levi place a hand on Eren's back and leaned into him. “Hange brought some take out while we were working.”

Eren nodded and allowed Levi to push him forward and toward the bedroom. The answer was acceptable.

Levi took a quick shower while Eren changed for bed. He reemerged, in a pair of PJ bottoms and with towel tousled hair. Eren had pulled the covers of his side of the bed back so he could just slide in—which he did.

Eren was immediately there, pressed against him and burying his face in Levi's neck. Levi wrapped his arms around the brunet and pressed his own face into Eren's hair.

When was the last time they'd just held each other...? Levi let his fingers drag against Eren's skin, reacquainting himself with the feel of his boyfriend. If he couldn't remember, it had been far too long.

Eren's breath ghosted across his chest as he murmured something.

“Mm? What was that?”

Eren rubbed his nose against Levi, his arms tightening around the black haired man's middle. “Said I missed you.”

Levi returned the gesture, tightening his hold and kissed the top of Eren's head. “Yeah, I missed you too.”

They fell asleep curled together. When Levi's alarm went off six hours later, he turned it off and promptly curled back around Eren.

Fuck it. One day without him won't kill them.


	4. You Really Did A Number On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi choked back a laugh. His hands absently began to run against Eren's skin and the younger murmured softly against him—if Levi didn't know any better, he'd swear Eren was purring. “You're like a fucking cat.”
> 
> “What?” He could feel Eren's pout against his chest.
> 
> “I didn't say it was a bad thing.” He shifted and was gently kissing the top of Eren's head. Levi wasn't an overly affectionate man most of the time, but there were rare days when he could surprise Eren by being sweet.
> 
> “I'll say, very much, it isn't a bad thing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes without saying that there is foul language ahead. Hange is typically written as non-binary, however there is a section here where they are referred to as “s/he” and “him/her” pronouns. When this comes up, please be aware that the reason is Eren doesn't know, as it is in Eren's perspective.

Eren and Levi had talked about moving in together once Eren graduated from Uni. Eren spent more than enough time over at Levi's place to warrant him just moving in to begin with, but the University had a contract with their dorms that Eren couldn't break until the end of the semester, at the earliest. As this was his last semester (just a few more months!) they figured they could wait. Of course, that didn't stop Eren from staying over often.

 

Levi was curled around Eren, his face pressed into the nape of the brunet's neck. They'd had a late night (between studying, working, and fucking each other senseless--not gonna sugar coat it, okay?) the night before and were mostly just looking forward to a weekend spent being lazy together. It had been a while since they could just be lazy, so fuck the world, fuck everything.

“Nn... Levi...” The figure in his arms was starting to wake up. Levi sighed and just tightened his hold on the taller (but slimmer) male. Eren tried to turn, but Levi's grip made it impossible for him to move. “What are you doing...?”

“Holding you, dumb ass,” he answered dryly. “I don't want to get up yet.”

“But I have to pee...”

Levi rolled his eyes but let go (albeit, reluctantly). He rolled onto his back and Eren rolled off the bed. He watched as his lover winced a bit as he stretched sore muscles; he took in Eren's adorable, disheveled bedhead and the hickey's he left all across Eren's neck and shoulders. The marks caused him to smirk. Eren glanced over at him in confusion before realization dawned on him.

“You didn't...” His voice ended in a groan as Levi only continued to smirk at him. Eren hobbled—much to Levi's delight—to the bathroom and groaned again after a moment of looking into the mirror.

“You really did a number on me...” he grumbled as he crawled back into the bed, his business finished, his hands washed, and his inspection of the bruises now freckled across his shoulders complete.

“You weren't complaining last night.”

Eren rolled his eyes, but slid against Levi's side and snuggled into his chest when the dark haired man raised his arms in invitation. “Of course not. Felt fuckin' amazing.”

Levi choked back a laugh. His hands absently began to run against Eren's skin and the younger murmured softly against him—if Levi didn't know any better, he'd swear Eren was purring. “You're like a fucking cat.”

“What?” He could feel Eren's pout against his chest.

“I didn't say it was a bad thing.” He shifted and was gently kissing the top of Eren's head. Levi wasn't an overly affectionate man most of the time, but there were rare days when he could surprise Eren by being sweet.

“I'll say, very much, it isn't a bad thing!”

Eren stiffened against Levi as the raven haired man looked up at the newcomer _in their bedroom_. Hange Zoe leaned against the door frame looking smug with their arms crossed over their chest.

“Good morning!” they chirped happily. “I'm not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Get the fuck out!” Levi was seething. Eren's face was approximately the color of a tomato; he slid under the blankets and tried to hide from the glasses-wearing brunet—who, lets be honest, wasn't going to have that. Hange slid into the room proper, all smiles and innocence, and sat on Eren's side of the bed.

“So! This is Eren then?” They tugged at the blanket to uncover the younger man, much to his mortification. If Levi wasn't so pissed that Hange had broken into his house (again, it should be noted) he'd be highly amused at how red Eren was turning. He didn't know he could blush so hard. “Levi talks about you all the time!”

“Do not, shitty glasses,” Levi grumbled. He rolled his eyes and rolled off the bed. He stretched and popped his back before he stepped into the bathroom. There was probably no point in stopping Hange now, as much as he wanted to. He had to admit, too, that watching Eren squirm under them was going to be hilarious.

 

Eren watched in horror as Levi abandoned him. He was left alone in Levi's bedroom with this stranger he'd never met but apparently knew who he was.

“I'm Hange Zoe!” they introduced him/herself (him? Her? Eren could honestly not tell _what_ gender they were). S/he was obnoxiously chipper for it being...whatever the hell time it was. Probably eleven or noon or something, but still. It was Saturday, no one was supposed to be this hyper this early in the day (at least, in Eren's head). He watched as s/he sat on the bed next to him and leaned toward him. His/her eyes were magnified in his/her glasses, giving him/her a weird bug-eyed look.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Jeager.”

“How do you know my name?” Self consciously, Eren tugged the blanket around his bare torso.

“Other than the fact that I just told you Levi talks about you all the time, I saw your student ID on the coffee table when I came in.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, he was _right_!” s/he crooned suddenly, nearly causing Eren to jump and headbutt him/her. As it was, he tried to lean away (s/he just kept leaning _closer_ and _closer—_ hasn't s/he heard of personal space before?!) “Your eyes are _fascinating_!”

Eren just blinked. In a moment, he would wish he had followed Levi to the bathroom, because Zoe grabbed him solidly and hauled him out of the bed. Eren now stood before him/her in just his boxers, Zoe's hands on his shoulders holding him in place. S/he studied his face carefully, then trailed fingers down his shoulders (across his arms).

“You're an interesting specimen, Mr. Jaeger...” s/he murmured. Specimen? “I've never met someone like you before.”

“What does that mean?” Eren was growing more and more uncomfortable with every minute spent alone with Zoe. When was Levi coming back? _Was_ he coming back? Or did he actually abandon Eren to this weirdo?

“For one, you're hot as hell. Simple as that.” Eren blushed bright red at the compliment. “For two, no one has ever gotten under Levi's skin like you have before.” S/he cooed excitedly for a second and whirled Eren around so s/he was looking at his back (his hickies, Eren realized in horror). “Look at _these_!”

“Are you finished feeling up my boyfriend now?” Levi's voice from the bathroom caused Zoe to release their hold on Eren, nearly causing the younger to fall back on the bed from the suddenness of the movement. Levi was ever dead-pan, his face his usual stone mask.

Zoe laughed wildly (to Eren, it sounded wild) as s/he walked over and slapped Levi's shoulder. “For now!” s/he crowed. “I'll let you two get dressed in peace—then we can go get breakfast together!”

Levi rolled his eyes. “How about no?”

It took a while, but eventually Levi got Zoe to leave them be long enough to dress and for Levi to explain that they worked together at the law firm. Eren nodded his understanding. He was pretty embarrassed still, though; there was just something about being caught cuddling with your boyfriend in your boxers and then suddenly treated like a science experiment that really unnerved him.

“She's not gonna do that any more, is she?” he asked as he pulled on a t-shirt.

Levi shrugged as he buckled his pants. “Probably.”

Eren sighed and resigned himself to a miserable morning/afternoon/whatever the hell time it was spent being mortified more often than not.


	5. Lonely? I'm not Lonely!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You haven't left this apartment in like, two months. We're gonna hang out today, whether you like it or not.”
> 
> Eren wouldn't admit it out loud, but he did like it. He liked that Jean was thinking of him and spending time with him. He wished it was Levi, of course, but he was so alone, even Jean's stupid horse-face didn't piss him off as much as it usually would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, lovelies! Sorry for the delay. Here's chapter five, the "Jealousy" prompt! Be warned, there is one-sided JeanEren and bad drunken flirting (like, really bad). Please enjoy!

Eren didn't know what to do with himself most days. He and Levi had been together for nearly five years and they were happy, but...

Levi worked all the time. He was up, promptly at six am every morning and out the door by six thirty. He didn't come home until eight or nine o'clock most nights.

Eren cleaned the house for Levi (it had taken some practice, but he'd gotten used to Levi's standards of clean within a year of dating), he made sure dinner was cooked. He sometimes watched TV or played a video game.

He called and talked to Armin and Mikasa when they weren't working or studying. Marco, Christa, Ymir, Connie and Sasha all had jobs during the day and couldn't hang out most days. Even Jean was busy.

Eren thought about getting a job himself, but they didn't need the money. Levi made more than enough to take care of them for life (he was salaried, so he didn't really have to work all those hours; Levi worked that much because the people he worked with were “dumbfucks”).

Eren hadn't realized how lonely he was, not until one day Jean came by with a twelve pack and some stupid horror movies on DVD.

“You haven't left this apartment in like, two months. We're gonna hang out today, whether you like it or not.”

Eren wouldn't admit it out loud, but he did like it. He liked that Jean was thinking of him and spending time with him. He wished it was Levi, of course, but he was so alone, even Jean's stupid horse-face didn't piss him off as much as it usually would.

The first DVD was put into the tray and they curled up on the couch with their first beers. They mocked scene after scene of unnecessary gore and blood and made fun of the stupid teenagers as they got themselves killed one after another. The two sat near each other, shoulders almost touching, but it was a closeness of friendship.

The first DVD ended to their amusement and the second was popped in. Second beers were opened. Jean scooted closer to Eren (who, let's be honest here, wouldn't notice the broad side of a barn if it were flirting with him) and they continued to make fun of the film.

This repeated twice more. By the end of the fourth movie, Eren's legs were draped over Jean's lap and he was leaning against his friend's shoulder. Jean leaned his head back against the couch and let out a sigh.

“I dunno what you see in that guy...”

Eren frowned. “Levi?”

“Yeah.” Jean sat up and fixed Eren with a weird look. “What's so great about him? He's never 'round any more. You're always alone. Doesn't it suck?”

Eren shrugged. “He takes care of me.”

“I can take care of you.”

Eren rolled his eyes and shifted so he could stretch out on the sofa (curling up against Jean wasn't exactly comfortable—not only did he look like a horse, he was boney like one, too). “How?”

There was a moment where it was silent, then Jean had moved so he was leaning over Eren. “How does he take care of you? Like I said, you're always alone, Eren. You're lonely. I can see it on your face.”

The brunet looked away without answering.

“I won't leave you here alone all day with nothin' to do.” Eren opened his mouth to say he had plenty to do all day, but Jean cut him off. “Cleaning and watching TV alone isn't 'something' to do.” Jean cupped Eren's face, forced their eyes to meet. “C'mon, Eren. I can take care of you.”

“Jean, we've talked about this...”

 

It was seven thirty. He had been able to leave the office on time that day (for once) and he was fucking _tired_ as hell. He wanted nothing more than to go home, eat dinner with Eren, and curl up on the couch for the night. He'd even watch one of those stupid Korean horror movies Eren was so fond of, if it meant he got to spend some time with his boyfriend. They hadn't really seen each other in...well, too long.

The keys jingled in the lock and he pushed the door open. He thought he heard Eren speaking, but his tone was quiet and Levi couldn't really make out the words.

Although, he almost wish he had as soon as he walked in.

Eren is pressed into the couch and his horse-faced friend (Joan? John? Jeremy? Fuck it, doesn't matter what the idiot's name is) was leaning over him with flushed cheeks. There were a number (eight) of empty cans of Coors (gross) on the coffee table and there was some shitty, overly dramatic music coming from the TV (sounded like one of those stupid horror movies).

Eren's head snapped toward the door and his eyes widened comically (well, it would have been comical if Levi's blood hadn't gone cold). Levi just dropped his briefcase to the side of the door and turned back and left.

“Levi, wait!” He closed the door behind him and on the voice. He ignored the sounds of flailing limbs and crashing body (or bodies, he didn't really care if it was one or both).

Levi didn't stop walking until he was at the stairs.

The door to his apartment crashed open and he could hear Eren's heavy steps heading down the hall toward him.

 

“Is that what you do, all day?” His voice was cold. The shock of it caused Eren to flinch as he skid to a stop beside his boyfriend. If Levi's sudden return hadn't sobered him up, his voice sure had.

“No! It—it isn't what it looks like!”

Levi turned his head slowly. His eyes glanced at Eren, before back down the hall toward their open apartment door. (Jean was standing there and openly glaring at him.)

“Then what is it?”

“Jean came by to hang out—that's all!” Eren stepped around Levi, standing on one step below (it actually put them at eye level to each other). “He... He said some weird things, yeah, but...”

“But?”

“But we didn't do anything. Please, Levi, can we talk about this inside?”

Again, Levi's eyes darted to their apartment. Jean was no longer standing there; in fact he was halfway down the hall going the other direction with a fistful of DVDs and an open box of Coors. Levi grabbed Eren's arm and dragged him back inside.

He didn't let go of Eren until the door was closed. He only did so to stalk to the couch and sit down.

Eren shuffled his feet at the doorway for a moment before he followed and knelt down on the floor next to Levi. The raven haired man regarded him with cold eyes. The look alone was enough to make Eren feel guilty—if he hadn't already (he was).

“He wanted me to leave you,” Eren blurted suddenly. “But I don't want to. I know we don't see each other much any more, but... Levi, you make me happy.” He reached forward and grabbed Levi's hand. “There isn't anyone else I'd rather be with.”

It was almost visible, watching the jealousy uncoil from around Levi's shoulders. They relaxed and he brought his free hand up to cup Eren's face. “I know, brat.” There was so much tenderness in those three words. Eren couldn't help the smile that nearly split his face in two. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Levi's in a gentle kiss before he slid up onto the couch properly and snuggled up to Levi's side.

“You're home early.”

“On time, technically.” Eren laughed.

“I'll get started on dinner, then. It'll be ready in thirty.”

Levi didn't let Eren stand. He sighed and kept the brat pressed against his side. “Just a few more minutes.” He pressed his face into Eren's shoulder. “It...was a long day.”

Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around Levi. “Okay. I love you.”

“You too, brat.”


	6. I Can't Do This Anymore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

It's just too much. It's too quiet, he's too alone. Eren has spent more time curled up on the couch just _waiting_ than he has ever, in his entire life.

Why didn't he just get a job? It wasn't too late... But, no, he couldn't do that. He wasn't sure why.

He had called Mikasa, the other day, and told her how alone he felt. She, once her initial outrage at how “that shorty was treating her brother” died down, she told him it might be time to let go.

The thought terrified Eren. He and Levi had been together for _seven years_. That's a really long time! Just...just letting go of all _that_ would be really freaking hard! If not impossible!

But he'd thought on it. All day, while he sat alone at home. He thought of just...everything. He and Levi weren't exactly close, not any more... He was always working. Actually, from the beginning, Eren realized, Levi worried more about his work than he did about Eren. He probably thought about work more than Eren...

And that hurt most of all.

He curled up on the couch and cried.

Afterwords, he stood up, located a suitcase, and began to pack.

Mikasa was right... It was time to “let go”.

 

Levi turned the key in the lock at eight thirty that night. The first thing he noticed when he stepped into the apartment was...it was dark. There was no light on in the living room, like there usually was. Had Eren gone to bed so early?

He flipped the light on and the second thing he noticed was the smell. There was no cooked food smell in the air. It was clean and almost sterile smelling. He frowned as he put his briefcase down and peeled off his coat.

Walking in, the third thing he noticed was a folded piece of paper on the dinning table, written in Eren's scratchy hand. Suddenly Levi knew. He didn't look at the letter. He walked quickly down the hall, to the bedroom.

There was no Eren in the bed. The closet door was closed, but Levi already knew that half of the clothes were now missing.

Anger filled him first. Why? Why did Eren just _leave_ like this?! Why didn't he wait, why didn't he _talk_ to Levi?! What was he _thinking_?!

He stalked back to the dinning table and glared at the letter. It was like it was taunting him.

 

_Levi,_

_I want you to know that I love you and this decision didn't come easy to me. I wanted to tell you in person, I wanted to wait for you... But I've been waiting long enough. It's been seven years and I've never been more miserable in my life._

_I love you, but I can't keep staying home all the time and missing you. I can't keep doing this._

_I'm leaving now, before you get back. Please don't come look for me. Just...go on, without me. You don't need me. I don't think you ever did._

_Good bye,_

_Eren_

 

The letter was crushed in his fist. Levi had half a mind to go straight over to Mikasa's house across town and drag that idiot back by his hair—but Levi didn't.

Eren was probably right. Levi didn't need him; they didn't need each other. Levi was hardly home to actually warrant needing someone there. Right? That's how that worked. It was a two way street. If one of them didn't need the other, then the relationship was pretty much one-sided and useless any way.

Levi had a feeling that wasn't quite right, nor was that what Eren meant.

He threw the letter away, stalked into the bathroom and began to get ready for bed.

He didn't need Eren.

He ignored the painful thump in his chest when he crawled into the cold bed. He turned his back on the side Eren used to sleep on and shut his eyes and pretended it was okay.

He didn't need Eren.

 

Eren was curled up on Mikasa's couch, his head on her lap. She ran her hands through his hair and whispered soothingly to him. It didn't matter what she said, only that her voice was soft and her hands gentle.

She'd been surprised when Eren had showed up on her doorstep, crying and carrying a suitcase. At first, she had been ready to run over and tear that shorty apart, but Eren had stopped her and explained. It was over. They were done.

But that didn't stop it from hurting.


	7. No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter. I wanted to write the in-between stuff, like Levi and co actually helping out Grisha with his case or whatever, but I never had the time and I don't have the motivation right now. Maybe someday I'll come back to this and I'll finish it up...but, for now, this is it. The end.
> 
> Enjoy! And thank you so much for reading!

Two weeks passed in silence for Levi. He put in even more hours at the office, because coming home “on time” to an empty house was far more painful than he actually wanted to admit. He tried to spend as much time out of the apartment as he could, because everything about it reminded him of Eren.

It pissed him off, how much he missed the obnoxious asshole.

It was just too fucking _quiet_ now.

 

Levi sat on a park bench with a cup of tea in one hand. It was a beautiful spring day (a Saturday, so he wasn't working for once), maybe three weeks after Eren left. He watched people walk past, most smiling and laughing, cheerfully talking, but he nearly dropped his cup when a tall, tanned young man with eyes like the ocean walked across the street.

Eren.

He looked away quickly. No. He wanted nothing— _nothing_ \--to do with Eren fucking Jaeger.

 

Two more weeks passed. The apartment was only ever slept in now. Levi ate out most days (the food didn't taste as good as when Eren made it), and he tried to spend as much time as work as he could, even on the weekends. Erwin forced him to go home, most of the time, sending Hange out the door with him to make sure he made it to his car (whether he actually went home or not, neither of them could tell).

 

Erwin was in his office, absently moving papers around on his desk, but he wasn't really working. He was very much preoccupied with the state of his associate and friend. Hange walked in and sat on his desk. They were quiet for a moment, before Hange finally spoke up.

“Levi's more irritable than usual.”

“His work is suffering from it.” Erwin set the papers in his hand down and steepled his fingers in front of him. “What happened? Has he said anything to you?”

Hange shook their head. “Not to me.”

Erwin made a noncommittal noise. “He's always been a workaholic, but this is...” He shook his head. “This is absurd.”

Hange leaned back a bit and kicked their feet playfully. “Just a bit... I wonder...” For a moment they mumbled to theirself. Erwin started to tune them out, but a soft, “ _Ohhhhh_!” caught his attention.

“What?”

“Maybe it has something to do with Eren?”

“Eren? How?”

Hange shrugged. “I dunno. I'll go find out!” They jumped off the desk and tossed a grin over their shoulder at Erwin. “It can't be Eren. They're just too perfect, yanno?”

Erwin sighed and waved them off. “Just...let's get him out of this slump.”

“Righto, captain!”

 

It came as no surprise to Levi when Hange burst into his office Friday evening.. He was neck deep in paperwork (research, , testimonies, notes, contracts, evidence, etc).

“Erwin put you up to this.” It wasn't a question.

“Levi!” Hange whined his name, holding out the “i” for an obnoxiously long time. Levi fixed them with a glare. “You really have no faith in us as your friends, do you?” He didn't answer, which only caused Hange to whine louder.

The black haired man bent his head back to his papers and proceeded to attempt to ignore Hange. It didn't work. Hange walked into the room and leaned against the side of his desk; they crossed their arms over their chest.

“You've been more of a hermit than usual lately. You spend more time here than you do at home. Aren't you afraid Eren's gonna get lonely?”

The pencil Levi was holding snapped in half. Hange watched the two pieces clatter to the top of the desk. Horror was on their face, horror and shock.

“You mean...”

“Shut _up_ , Hange.” Levi's voice was cold, dark and venomous. Hange hadn't heard that tone of voice in over seven years. “Get the fuck out.”

“But...”

“I said _get out_!” Levi's hands were now gripping the side of his desk; his knuckles were white. Hange didn't wait another second and was out of the office.

Levi took in several deep breaths once the door was closed behind them, then leaned back in his chair.

“Fuck...”

 

Three weeks passed. Hange tried to get in touch with Eren, to ask what happened, but they only ever got his voicemail. He didn't answer their text messages or emails or...anything. They went by Mikasa's apartment, but no one answered. They were tempted to pick the lock and snoop about, but decided against it. While Levi had never called the cops on them for breaking into his place, Mikasa probably would.

Levi just kept getting worse and worse. Hange and Erwin had no idea what to do.

They took him out and got him plenty drunk on the following Saturday—at least, drunk enough that he spilled what happened. Hange's heart twisted painfully in their chest as the words, the anger, the hurt, spilled from Levi's mouth.

They had to fix this.

How?

Once Levi had sobered up, Erwin offered maybe trying to patch things up with Eren. Levi glowered and said it wouldn't work.

“You're not going to work as much as you have been,” he was informed firmly. “You're to work seven to four, every day, and any time after that is yours to spend with Eren.”

“You're assuming that I can even get him back.” Levi hunched his shoulders defensively. “He's moved on by now. That horse-face asshole friend of his probably already made his move.” Levi's eyes flashed dangerously at the thought of Jean touching Eren. “He's been waiting years for us to break up.”

“Mmm... I dunno, Levi...” Hange tapped their chin thoughtfully. “I'm sure Eren misses you just as much as you miss him.”

“He's missed too much. He doesn't need me.”

“Oh, for Christ's sake, Levi! Shut the hell up and go make yourself happy for once in your life!”

Levi fixed Hange with a deadpan stare. “I _am_ happy.”

“No, you're not. You're miserable. It's really bringing Erwin and me down. Go. Now. Go get Eren, go be happy.”

Levi looked away. “Fuck you. Stop meddling.”

Erwin, who was silent through the exchange, shifted forward slightly. “We're not 'meddling', Levi.” His voice caused the black-haired man to look at him sharply. “You're not acting like yourself. We're your friends, we're concerned.”

 

Levi hated to admit it, but they were right. He listened to them, to their advice (although Hange wasn't nearly as helpful as they thought they were). Erwin was patient, however, and that was really what Levi needed.

He needed Eren in his life. He had really taken the brunet for granted and he had a lot to make up for—that was, if he could convince Eren that he did need him.

That was going to be the hard part.

He had a plan (who actually)... He hoped one of them would work.

 

It took Levi a day to gather up the courage to call Eren. He wasn't entirely surprised that there was no answer. After the seventh or eighth call (in a row), there was finally an answer.

It was Mikasa.

“Eren doesn't want to talk to you,” was all she said before hanging the phone. It took all of Levi's willpower (a considerable amount) to not run over and teach her a lesson in how to talk to her elders. Instead, he set his phone down and took several deep breaths.

Okay. If the phone was out of the question, he would have to rely on Hange's Plan B. The thought caused him to cringe a little, but... if it got Eren back...

 

Eren had picked up a part time job at the corner store near Mikasa's place. It was something to do, even if it had nothing to do with his degree. He had applied at the emergency care clinics around, too, but had heard nothing back from them. He had felt terrible that his bachelor's degree had just sat around for the last seven years gathering dust. He felt like, maybe now it was time to do something about it.

Unfortunately, getting a job with it was much harder than he thought it would be. Not a lot of clinics were hiring and, much less, were they hiring anyone with so little experience and with so much time between when he'd graduated and now.

It was disheartening, but at least the corner store had taken pity on him. It was part time (really, only three nights a week) but it was _something_ other than sitting home alone and feeling sorry for himself again.

He didn't want to feel like that any more. That was why he...

Eren immediately put the brakes on and pushed his mind away from any and all thoughts of Levi.

Because it just wasn't fair to think about Levi and miss him and wish that they could try again. Because...because they couldn't.

No.

Eren put a fake smile on his face as he greeted the newest customer to come up to his register. He swiped their things, bagged, and wished them a good day.

Petra, his boss, stepped up and tapped the counter to get his attention. He'd been working for about three and a half weeks by now and she was very impressed with him, for having no previous work experience. “You're doing a great job, Eren,” she told him with a pleasant smile. He returned the expression with a shy blush.

“Thanks... I haven't worked in a long time. Sorry if I'm slow.”

“No, no!” she laughed. “You're doing great.” Her smile faltered a bit as he turned to try and stock some of the cigarettes that had been sold from the packfeeders around him. “Uhm... Eren...?”

He turned to her, a pack halfway to the feeder he was filling, and tilted his head curiously.

“Is everything okay with you?”

“Yeah...? Why?” The pack started to fall from where he held it, his hand sliding down to his side as if he knew what Petra was about to ask.

“It's just... Sometimes you get this look on your face when you think no one is looking. And you look like you're about to cry every time a happy couple comes in here together.”

Eren looked away and pointedly shoved the cigarette pack into the feeder. “I'm okay,” he answered softly, with as little emotion as he could muster. He failed, of course, because his voice shook and his eyes were prickling with barely suppressed tears.

Petra walked over and touched his shoulder gently. “Hey, look... Its okay if you don't want to talk about it. But, I just wanted to let you know, whatever it is, if you _do_ wanna talk, I'm willing to listen.”

“Thanks.”

 

A week later found Eren pretending to happily ring up customer after customer. It was a busy Friday, with very few breaks in between rings. He finally got a break around nine pm, where he could stand back, take in a breath, and try and clean up his workplace. Receipts that no one wanted and bits of cardboard from discarded cigarette cartons had fallen out of the trashcan and littered the floor. There were torn plastic bags stuffed to the side that also needed to be taken care of. With his back to his register, he didn't see the newest customer walk up, but he heard them set something on the counter.

Eren turned with a stuttered apology on his lip—only to have it die before it let his throat.

Levi was standing on the other side of the counter. He looked tired—far more tired than Eren remembered him looking—and thinner. Had he not been eating? He was dressed as if he'd just gotten off of work.

“Le...” Eren couldn't even say his name, the sound unable to finish leaving his mouth.

“Eren.” Levi didn't seem to be having any issues saying his name. Hearing his voice, after nearly a month and a half (or was it longer? Eren had been doing his very best to not count the days), he couldn't stop the prickling of tears at his eyes. He had missed that voice so much.

“What are you...?”

Levi cleared his throat and pushed a small, nondescript box toward Eren. It was the item he had set on the counter to catch Eren's attention.

“What...?”

“Its for you.” Levi looked like he was about to say something else—maybe tack on an affectionate nickname, but they were past that, weren't they? Of course, Eren had thought they were past gift giving too, but...

He gingerly lifted the small box. It was black and velvet, with a hinged top. It fit in the palm of his hand easily and weighed almost nothing. Eren glanced between the box and Levi before he put it down and pushed it back.

“I can't... We're not...”

Levi interrupted him. “Please, Eren.” When Eren made no move to pick up the box again, frustrated, Levi snatched it up.

“Alright, look. I need you. I can't do this any more, I can't just... Fuck, Eren, _please_. Will you come home with me?”

 

Levi felt like he was shaking in his shoes. He was nervous and scared. What if this didn't work? What if Eren turned him away, had him kicked out of the place? It had taken him very little time, surprisingly, to locate Eren's place of work. The hard part was making himself go in and do it.

Hange had pushed him through the doors and that had sealed his fate (he might thank them for it later, but probably wouldn't). Eren had a huge line, but he was smiling. Levi knew Eren well enough to know when he faked a smile—and that was the fakest smile the kid had ever worn.

Was he was just as hurt as Levi was...? There was a tug at his heart, as Levi watched Eren work. A petite woman with auburn hair came up to him as he was staring and asked if he needed anything. Levi shook his head and moved to just wander around until there wasn't a line any more.

It took a good fifteen minutes before Eren was free. Levi took in a deep breath and made his move then.

So now they stood before each other, the small box in Levi's hand, Eren staring at him with those too-big eyes and looking for all the world like he wanted to run and cry.

“Levi...” Levi's heart sang at the sound of his name being spoken. It had been too long. “I... We shouldn't... I...I don't want to be alone any more...”

“I don't, either,” Levi answered. He took in a breath, licked his lips, then pulled open the box.

The look on Eren's face was everything he hoped it'd be.

“Eren Jaeger,” Levi said, slowly dropping to one knee. Eren leaned over the counter to keep eye contact with him and didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing now. “Will you marry me? Please? I know I don't deserve you, after everything I've done... But I want to try again.”

Eren stepped back and away from the counter and walked away. Levi's heart sank—until Eren appeared around the other side. He dropped to his knees in front of Levi and wrapped him in his arms.

“I hate you so fucking much,” Eren sobbed. “But I love you and I missed you. Yes, I will!”

Levi smiled back and returned the embrace. The ring was pulled out of the box and slipped onto Eren's finger. For the occasion, Petra (the auburn haired lady was his boss Levi found out) let him go home early.

Instead of going home, though, Eren took Levi back to Mikasa's place (mostly so he could shower, change, and explain everything to Mikasa), then the two went to dinner.

They talked, caught up on things and set some new ground rules for living together again. Levi promised to be home by five every weekday. Erwin had promised him some vacation time, and he was hell bent on spending it on Eren and only Eren. They could take some time off, hang around town and take a couple dates, or really go on a vacation together (“Can we go on a cruise...?” Eren wondered aloud at one point).

Eren was going to do more outside of the house. He was going to keep his job at the corner store and still apply to health care clinics and try to put his degree to good use.

In the end, the two were reunited and happier than ever.

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
